Anesthetized
by PC13
Summary: a killer in town... Thirteen goes missing, Cameron's POV
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my very fist fanfiction, even thought I've been reading fanfics since I was 13 I guess… I hope you like it, I will only keep writing if I receive feedback. I've been reading lately and all fanfics are about the same things so I'm trying to make something different. So, enjoy. PC

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.

_**ANESTHETIZED**_

Cameron's POV

"Another day of work", those where my thoughts as I entered it. There were a lot of medical students with their white coats. I only glance at them because I was unusually late. I also said "hi" to some nurses that where passing, and to the lab guy. As I arrived at the diagnosis room I could feel his eyes on me but I tried to pretend that I didn't care at all. Chase was reading the news as always, Foreman was… well I didn't pay enough attention at Foreman, or Thirteen or the rest of the guys…

Thirteen: we have a 24 year old…

House: You're late

Cameron: and you're early

He just glare at me, then smiled and continued talking about the new patient. A 24 year old boy who… I don't remember. I'm too distracted right now. Am I losing it? Well maybe…

House: CAMERON!

Cameron: uh?

House: so what do you think about the lost of consciousness that the patient experimented?

Cameron: well the first cause of lost of consciousness is hypoglycemia so…

House: Foreman, go get the boy lab tests, Chase and Thirteen, prepare him for the CT scan, and Cameron you stay here.

"Damn, I should have paid attention to him!" that's what I was thinking as he came closer to me. I can't help to feel weak whenever I see those deep blue eyes.

House: what's wrong with you?

Cameron: uh?

House: over the last two weeks you've been like a bag of dirt on the chair, you haven't said anything clever at all! So I'm going to ask you one more time… what's wrong with you?

I didn't know what to answer, actually there was nothing wrong with me… that I was aware of… damn am I being too obvious with him? I don't know.

House: all right, do as you please, but you better go home and get your business done because you're useless like that to me.

Cameron: but…

House: but nothing, leave now I don't want to see your face in two days.

I left the PPTH, and I was thinking about the last events. Wilson was still mourning Amber's death, and he avoided House as much as possible. We were all reassigned. Chase and I where back at the diagnosis department, while Taub and Kutner where transferred to surgery. Foreman and Thirteen stayed at the diagnosis department. And Cuddy was trying a new treatment to achieve her pregnancy…

I guess I was way too distracted on my thoughts that I didn't felt the 20 minutes drive. It felt like seconds. As I walk to my apartment I see the news paper on my door. I pick it up. I read the headlines: "Strikes back". Damn another serial killer in town. I enter my apartment and I go straight to the fridge. I pick up some stuff and I prepare myself a sandwich, I poured cold tea on a glass and I let myself drop on my coach, I turned the TV on.

I hear some noises and I wake up. I felt asleep again. Why am I feeling so weak? My cell phone rings and I don't recognize the number.

Cameron: Hello

Telephone line: …………

Cameron: Hello???

Telephone line: ……

I hang up immediately it felt weird because I could hear the breathing of the person on the telephone line. I saw my clock; it read 9:00 pm! Oh my God I've been sleeping all day! Well I still have a day off tomorrow! I have to do something I don't feel tired anymore, what should I do?

I leaved home at 10:00 pm, I wanted a girls night out so I called Remy and we agreed to see at the Rambla bar to get a drink. I entered the bar and Remy was already chatting with a handsome guy, he looked like 30. Another friend of him arrived and started chatting with me and buying me drinks. We danced. I was drinking a lot. Remy was dancing with her guy too and was drinking as much as I was. He tried to kiss me and I didn't let him. They both asked for our cell phone numbers and we left at 2 am. I was drunker than I thought, and so was Remy.

It happened too fast, I was holding my arm around Remy's waist so she wouldn't fall when someone took her from my side and threw me aside. I heard her scream. But I was drunk. I didn't see the face of the guy. I could only hear when the car was speeding away. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think, my head was screaming from the pain of the fall. There was nobody around. Damn. I grab my cell phone and dialed _his _number. He came as fast as he could but it seemed like an eternity to me.

House: what the hell happened, Cameron?

Cameron: somebody took Remy I didn't see his face…

House: damn it, come one let's take you home and call the cops

He helped me to get into my apartment, we called the cops and they came, interrogated me and left. The last thing I see before sleep is House… on my bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what you think???

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen's POV

So… another lazy day at PPTH. I hope House is in a good mood 'coz I'm not in the mood for headaches… I've had enough this weekend. I think House already knows that Foreman and I broke up, that's the kind of gossip he feeds on. I couldn't stand Foreman's overprotection. He doesn't want me to drink… what the hell? I will only live like eight years more If I am lucky… doesn't mean I'm gonna spent them drinking but I just couldn't stand him anymore… anyway… well I think that is a lousy reason to break up with somebody but I couldn't find any better.

I enter the diagnosis room, I say "Good morning"… but only Chace answers… damn Foreman he's going to play the victim…

House: So I guess there's no more "Foreteen" uh?  
Foreman: shut up House…  
House: own me a $100!  
Chase: damn it!  
Thirteen: this is pathetic, you where betting on us?  
Chase: He bets on everything.  
House: and you always lose. AHAHAHAHA, well we have a patient! Thirteen please…  
Thirteen: We have a 24 year old male that….

While I was reading Cameron entered the room, she was late… that's unusual of her…

House: you're late  
Cameron: and you're early

I kept reading until House asked something to Cameron, she was everywhere but in the room… House sent us to do lab tests on the patient, while he stayed in the room with Cameron.

Foreman: damn man, what's wrong with Cameron?  
Chase: maybe time of the month…  
Thirteen: don't think so…  
Foreman: how do you know?  
Chase: no, she doesn't look like that time of the month.  
Thirteen: something's bothering her…  
Chase: maybe she's still in shock with all the stuff that has happened lately… you know how she is…  
Thirteen: maybe…

I went to the lab, ran some tests and came back at the diagnosis room, I found House playing with his cane and his ball.

House: so? Anything?  
Thirteen: no, not yet, It will take a couple of hours.  
House: so, why did you break up with Foreman?  
Thirteen: I'm not going to answer that…  
House: mmmm come on if you don't tell me I will have to ask him.  
Thirteen: do it I don't care.  
House: ok, miss congeniality… go and talk to the patient…  
Thirteen: where's Cameron?  
House: now you wanna try something different?  
Thirteen: no, not my type.  
House: yeah right, go away.

I go and check the patient's last lab tests. He's not doing any better, damn House won't be pleased with this.

When I get back at the differential room I see everyone but Cameron.

House: so how's the kiddo doing?  
Thirteen: not so good actually his last test were not…  
House: soooo what do we have?  
Foreman: he's been…

And we start arguing about the boy's condition, but I can't stop thinking about what's wrong with Cameron.

As I leave PPTH I'm thinking about going straight to the bar, but then I remember that is not a weekend day and that I still have a patient.

I get to my apartment. I fix something to eat (cereal, I don't feel like cooking) and I turn the TV on. More news about the death girls they've found on the last couple of months… and no clues on the killer.

I was about to go to bed when my cell phone rings… I stare at it, I don't really want to pick it up because I think It may be from the hospital.  
But then I see "Cameron" on the screen… what the hell??

Thirteen: hello…  
Cameron: Hey Remy, I was thinking about a girls night out, don you wanna join?  
Thirteen: well I was about to go to sleep… but  
Cameron: oh you still have your patient, sorry, I wasn't thinking.  
Thirteen: no, you know what I think I could use a little fun right now.  
Cameron: see you at the bar?  
Thirteen: I'm on my way.  
Cameron: see you there.

When I arrive at the Rambla I don't see Cameron anywhere so I go and ask for a drink to the bartender. I was happily by myself when a very, and I mean very, handsome guy arrives and he starts talking to me. He seems pretty normal. He starts buying me drinks. And we are laughing a lot. That's when Cameron arrives. At the same time a friend of my new friend comes to talk with Cameron.

I didn't count the drinks, neither did Cameron. I was so damn drunk. I was having the time of my life. I was enjoying this guy a lot. I saw that the other guy with Cameron and she seemed happy (or drunk) too.

At 2 am Cameron comes and tell me: Time to leave, you have a patient to see tomorrow… well actually that was right, so we say goodbye to the guys and agree to see them next week, kind of a double date thing.

I could barely stand, so Cameron was grabbing me by the waist. Next thing I know I'm in somebody else's arms and he's dragging me to a car. The last thing I see is Cameron, next I pass out.


End file.
